As more video content becomes available in both two dimensional (2D) and three dimensional (3D) appearances, more demands are placed on service providers to provide users with access to the video content in a number of different manners and to a number of different users in different formats across different service providers.
With the emergence of 3D video content offerings by service providers to viewers, live events, such as sporting events, may be captured with stereoscopic cameras and production equipment. There will always be a demand for more 3D video content offerings to more viewers across more service providers. As some service providers gain exclusive access rights for video content distribution of certain content, such as 3D content, a demand is placed for creating architectures to allow other service providers to access and offer such video content to viewers.